


I'm Pregnant Aru!

by Freelance360



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Belarus - Freeform, Canada, China, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fan Art, General fiction, Germany, Hetalia, Italy, Lithuania - Freeform, Nyotalia, Pregnancy, Prussia - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Russia, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance360/pseuds/Freelance360





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Hetalia and Rochu fans I hope you guys like my first Hetalia and Rochu fanfic!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_The Newlyweds China and her husband Russia are now in bed and have been resting from having sex non-stop for about 5 hours. And China is in a lot of pain_

*Damn I can't feel my legs anymore! aru* thinks a exhausted China rubbing her legs while being being embraced by Russia *We just had 7 rounds of sex and I'm surprised my body isnt all the way torn aru"

"Hey honey" says Russia who brings China closer into his embrace and snuggles her as he whispers into her ear "Are you ready?"

With a face a terror she thought to herself *Again aru?! I don't think my body will be able to take it aru. But its too late I'm already caught aru*

**[1 hour later]**

"Hey China are you ok?" asks a concerned Russia who is cuddled up with China

"No my whole entire body is aching aru!" whines China who tries to punch Russia bt is too tired to do so

"I'm sorry China I just can't control myself around you" apologizes Russia "I wonder why?"

"I should be the one asking that aru!" says a tired China

_Russia then laughs_

"W-What are you laughing for aru?" asks China "Does my pain amuse you aru?!"

"No its just that even when you're mad you're still cute" smiles Russia

"Don't try to smooth talk your way out of this aru!" says China "You're gonna get it when I get the feelings back in my legs aru"

"Hmmm oh yeah" smiles Russia as he grabs a hold of China's hips

"Wait a minute are you serious aru?!" asks a scared China

"Round 9 fight!" jokes Russia as he gets on top of China


	2. Uh Oh

A few weeks has passed since the couple had that steamy night. Right now it's early in the morning and China is just getting up she is wearing a red and pink chinese-style pajamas. She looks to her side to see that her husband Russia is already up and about because he's not in bed. She feels a little queasy when she first gets up from bed but it subsided moments later. She sees her stuffed panda that Russia bought her when they started dating on the nightstand and grabs a hold of it.

"Hmmm it all started with this cute little thing aru" smiles China as she then holds the panda near her chest. She then walks into the Living room where she smells food being cooked as she walks to the kitchen she sees her husband Russia who is wearing a white tank top along with his older sister's scarf around his neck and gray sweatpants.

"Zǎoshang hǎo, qīn'ài de ā lǔ **[1]** " smiles China as she kisses Russia

"Dobroye utro tebe slishkom **[2]** " smiles Russia

"What you cooking aru?" asks China

"Oh some eggs, bacon, and pancakes" says Russia "I'm almost done"

"Oh good because I'm hungry" says China who then walks to the table

A few minutes passed and breakfast was done and they was both at the table ready to eat.

"Well lets eat shall we" says Russia

"You don't have to tell me twice" smiles China as she then begins to eat

It doesn't take her no time to finish her first plate that she asked for seconds after 2 minutes. But a few minutes passed and she was asking for fourths which kinda shocked Russia knowing that she doesn't eat that much food. After they finished eating breakfast China and Russia was cleaning up the table.

"Wow China you sure can be a fatty when you want to be" jokes Russia

"Ha ha ha very funny aru" says a sarcastic China "I was just real hungry aru"

"Hmm I guess I put too much work on you last night" smiles Russia

China blushes a deep red as she says "You are such a pervert aru!"

"Well you married this pervert" says Russia

"Whatever aru" says China who grabs the glass of orange juice sitting on the table " That doesn't excus-"

As soon as China took a sip of the orange juice she started to feel nauseous she dropped the glass and started to run straight to the bathroom.

"China whats wrong?!" asks Russia who follows his wife to the bathroom

When China got to the toliet she flips the lid and starts to throw up all of her breakfast. Russia came in a few moments later to see his wife vomiting like crazy. Russia kneels next to China to hold her hair back as she vomits in the toilet. A few minutes passed and China has finished vomiting and is getting her mouth wiped by Russia.

"What was that I was drinking Russia aru?" asks China

"Orange Juice" says Russia nonchalantly

"You sure aru?" asks China in disbelief

"Positive" reassures Russia

A glimpse of shock came to China right when she says "Uh Oh aru"

"Whats wrong China?" asks a concerned Russia

China then goes back into the toilet to vomit again. A few moments passed and she stopped

"Hey Russia?" says China as she rises

"Yes" says Russia

"Would you mind going to the store for me?" asks China

"What for?" asks a confused Russia

"A pregnancy test" answers China

With a face a shocked face Russia says "You mean you're-"

"I don't know but just to make sure" says China "Please"

"Ok" says Russia who then picks China up princess-style and starts to walk

"Where are you taking me?!" asks China

"Where else" smiles Russia in an obvious tone "I'm taking you to the store with me"

China immediately smacks Russia upside the head and says "Báichī ā lǔ! **[3]** you don't need me!"

"But I do" says Russia "I don't know how they look like"

China sighs and says "They're in a pink box and it says pregnancy test. Its not that hard and if you have trouble ask the employees for help"

"Ok then" says Russia who then begins walking

"Um Russia" says China

"Yes Honey?" asks Russia

"Where are you taking me?" asks China

"Where else" smiles Russia in an obvious tone "I'm taking you to the st-" Russia saw China getting ready to hit him across the head again and says "I'm just kidding. I'm gonna take you to bed"

"Oh ok" says China

Russia lays China to bed and covers her up and after kissing her on the forehead he says "I wont be long"

"Ok be safe" says China

**[1]- Chinese for saying "Good morning honey aru"**

**[2]- Russian for saying "Good Morning to you too"**

**[3]- Chinese for saying "Idiot aru!"**


	3. To The Store

**A/N: Hey fellow readers! Back with another chapter! Also there's a little surprise at the end!**   **Hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Russia has just arrived into the store to get a pregnancy test for his wife China. He looks around and he doesn't really know where to go and it frustrated him. So he did what China told him and went to the female employee for help.

"Um hello" says Russia with his famous Yandere smile "I need some help"

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What can I do for you sir?!" asks the scared female employee

"Well I was wondering where I can find a pregnancy test" says Russia

"Oh well I'll show you" says the scared female employee *I feel sorry the potential mother of his kid*

Back at the house China who is in bed all of a sudden sneezes. Now back to the store. The employee shows Russia the pregnancy tests. Russia was looking at them and he was feeling a little discouraged.

Russia then says to himself "Um does it matter about which one I take?"

Russia scans the pregnancy tests for about 5 minutes. He then sees one that has a cute little panda on it. As soon as he saw that he thought about how China has a thing for cute things especially pandas. So he decided to get that box as he got his hand on it another hand got to it about the time. Russia then looks to see who it is to his surprise it was Germany. They both stared at each other for a few moments until Germany broke the silence

"Um Russia what are you doing here?" asks Germany

"To get a pregnancy test for my wife China" says Russia nonchalantly "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?!" says Germany in disbelief "China's pregnant?"

"No you idiot!" says Russia "We're not sure but we just checking just to make sure"

"Oh" says Germany

"Anyways you didn't answer my question" says Russia

Germany stiffens when he hears that and says "Well….Italy could be pregnant too"

Russia's eyes go bug eyes when hears that from Germany "Oh Germany could be a papa. Who would've thought it. So what happened when you two first thought she could be pregnant?"

"Weeeell" says Germany

**Flashback**

Earlier today Germany wakes up in bed with a sleeping Italy on top off him. Italy has long flowing hair with a bow on top. She is wearing a blue nightgown which compliments her somewhat curvy physique is snuggled up to Germany. Germany smiles as he sees his girlfriend cute sleeping face. He tries to slowly escape from her grasp but it ended up in failure as she wakes up.

"[Yawn] Good Morning Germany darling!" smiles a now awake Italy kissing Germany

"Good morning Italy" smiles Germany "What do you want for breakfast?"

Italy says with big smile "Pasta! Pasta! Pasta!"

Germany sighs and says "I knew it"

Germany gets up to fix breakfast. He is wearing a grey tank top with black pj pants that has the germany symbol on it. He walks to the kitchen and gets ready to make Italy her pasta and his breakfast which is just pancakes and some bacon. A good amount of time has passed and Germany is almost done cooking the pasta. He then sees Italy dancing around in the living room singing.

**Marukaite Chikyuu(Italy Version)**

Hey, hey Papa!

Give me wine!

Hey, hey Mama!

Hey, hey Mama!

The bolognese that I ate before,

I cannot forget the taste!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

I am Hetalia!

Ah, with the single swipe of a paintbrush, a wonderful world can be seen

With our boots, let's make a toast! Hetalia!

Germany giggles as he looks on at his girlfriend dancing around like she's a little girl. It kinda made the all serious German have a relaxed side. Minutes later Germany is finished making breakfast.

"Italy the food is done" says Germany

"Yay! Pasta!" cheers the bubbly Italy who goes to the table

Germany places the pasta and his breakfast on the table and they begin to eat. Germany has started to while Italy went to get something to drink. Italy comes back with some milk and starts to eat her pasta. While eating she unexpectedly dashes off to the bathroom

"Italy?!" asks a scared Germany who follows his girlfriend.

Italy is in the bathroom throwing up in the toilet and crying. Germany holds her hair back while she is vomiting. She stopped vomiting after a few minutes and was being consoled by Germany

"Why did I throw up?!" asks a crying Italy

"I think I might have a clue" says Germany with a grim look on his face

"Germany! whats wrong with me?!" asks a sobbing Italy

"I could be wrong but you might be pregnant" says Germany

"Eh?" says a clueless Italy tilting her head to the side "Pregnant?"

"Yeah" replies "You know having babies"

"Oh" says Italy "But I want to eat pasta not have a baby"

"Ugh" groans Germany "You can't have it your way Italy"

"Hmph" pouts Italy

"Just calm down ok" says Germany "I'll go get a pregnancy test so we can see if you're pregnant. So in the mean time just lay in bed and relax and drink some milk since it looks like that's ok with your body"

"Ok" says a now calm Italy

**Back To Present**

"Wow I figured it would happen like that" giggles Russia as he then looks at the pregnancy test "Anyways do you mind"

"Oh my bad you can have it" says Germany

"Thank you" says Russia

"Hey Russia" says Germany

"What?" asks Russia

"If China is pregnant how would you think Belarus will react?" asks Germany who grabs another pregnancy test "She went totally Ballistic when you two started dating then psychotic when you got married so just imagine how she would be if she finds out China is bearing your child"

Russia gulps and trembles in fear as he thinks about what his little sister would do. Then all of a sudden he feels an evil presence come in the area and he heard a voice along with it.

"Hey big brother!" is what he hears

Germany and Russia bodies shake in fear when they hear the voice knowing fully well who it is but wishing it wasn't. They slowly turn around to see Belarus standing across from them smiling. But it wasn't your normal smile. It was a yandere smiles; the type of yandere smile that makes Russia's yandere smile look like child's play.

"Hey brother why are you over here at the pregnancy tests?" smiles Belarus

"Oh...um…" says a frantic Russia

"Could it be that China is pregnant?" asks Belarus who then becomes surrounded by a dark scary aura

"No its not that" says Germany "Italy might be pregnant"

"Oh really?" asks Belarus

"Yes and I went to get a pregnancy test for her but was too nervous to go alone so I asked Russia here to come with me" lies Germany

"Oh ok then" smiles Belarus as the dark aura vanishes

"Why are you here anyways sis?" asks Russia

"Oh well….to get some more pads" says a blushing Belarus

"Oh then if you will excuse us" says a scared Russia who then with Germany dashes off to the cashier to buy the tests and shortly after that leaves.

As Russia and Germany drive off with the pregnancy tests Belarus waits until she can't see them no more and walks over to grab a pregnancy test and walks to the cashier.


	4. Positive

**A/N: Hey guys and gals back with another one! The moment you all been waiting for the results of the pregnancy test! Anyways without further ado enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Russia is just arriving home to give his wife the pregnancy test, He walks in to smelt the sound of vomit which is coming from the bathroom.

Russia sighs to himself before saying "Oh man I don't even think we need to take the test now"

Russia walks into the bathroom to see China bent over in the toilet vomiting.

"Hey honey having fun?" jokes Russia as he walks in

China lifts her head to see Russia walking in

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M HAVING FU-" snaps China who drops her face back in to throw up some more

**[5 mins later]**

"Wow what happened?" asks Russia

"I was drinking some water aru" says China "And all of a sudden I had to rush to the bathroom to throw up"

"Well" says Russia who gives her the pregnancy test "Here you go"

China looks at Russia with a are you kidding me stare and says "So….I don't get no "Are you ok?" aru?"

"Are you ok" says Russia nonchalantly

"Zhè shì wéi shí yǐ wǎn, nǐ báichī ā lǔ! **[1]** " snaps China who then sighs as she grabs the pregnancy test from Russia "Get out please I want some privacy aru"

"Ok" says Russia who then exits the bathroom to let China do the test

**Meanwhile**

Ukraine is at Belarus' place where she is in her bedroom laying in her bed and was being consoled by her older sister. Belarus was crying her soul into her sister's arms. a few feet away there was about 5 pregnancy tests that had a pink plus sign on each single one.

"Sis how could I let this happen?!" sobs Belarus "I-I-I-I-..."

"Shh now just let it all out now" says Ukraine comforting a sobbing Belarus "Everything we'll be alright"

"But I'm just 19 and-and big…..big…..big brother!" sobs Belarus

"Don't worry about that right now Bel" says Ukraine "Lets calm down first"

**Back To Russia and China**

Russia was pacing back and forth in the living room awaiting the results of the test. a couple more minutes of pacing passed when China then enters the living room. Russia sees her and she is smiling. As he gets closer he sees tears in her eyes.

"Wha-whats wrong?" asks a concerned Russia

"Nothing its just...that…." smiles a teary-eyed China as she then shows Russia the pregnancy test which has a positive sign on it "I'm just thinking about all the shopping we'll have to do now because of the baby aru"

Russia smiles and gets a little teary-eyed as he sees the results and hugs his wife.

"Wow I'm gonna be a papa" smiles Russia while hugging China

"And I'm gonna be a mama aru" smiles China who then breaks the embrace "Hey but we have to settle down now you know that right aru?"

"Yes I know and I'm prepared for it" says a confident Russia

"Are you sure aru?" asks a not so convinced China

"Definitely" smiles Russia

"That means no more Vodka aru" says China

"Ok" smiles Russia

"No more late night dates aru" says China

"O...k" says Russia whose smile drops a little bit

"And also no more 9 rounds of sex aru" smiles China

"S-Say what now?" says Russia whose smile has now turned into a frown

"Yeah all that night long sex isn't good for me and the baby aru" says China

"But-But…." says Russia

"No buts aru" says China "Its for the sake of our child aru"

"Ok I understand" says a defeated Russia who puts his head down and says to himself *I wonder how Germany is doing with Italy*

Speaking of Germany he is just arriving back home where he is met by his beloved girlfriend Italy at the door.

"Hi darling" smiles Italy whose usually has a bubbly expression is now more normal where you can see her amber eyes

"Hey" says a surprised Germany who enters the house and closes the door "You look rather different than your usual self"

"Well while you went to get the pregnancy test I was thinking was I ready to be a mother" says a serious Italy

"Huh?!' says a shocked Germany "Really?!"

"Yeah and I thought to myself that I already have the man I want to spend my life with and I love kids so it wouldn't be so bad" smiles Italy

Germany was in a state of shock to see Italy be actually serious for a change he almost shed a tear.

"So you got it?" asks Italy

"Yeah" says Germany who hands Italy the pregnancy test

"Ok well wish me luck" smiles Italy as she heads to the bathroom to do the test.

While she did that Germany nervous as hell calls Russia to see what has happened with him.

"Hello" says Russia on the other end

"Hey Russia so did you get the results yet?" asks a curious Germany

"Yeah she's pregnant" says Russia nonchalantly

"Why do you sound so relaxed" asked Germany "This is a serious matter you know?"

"Well I thought it was only a matter of time since me and China do have sex a lot" says Russia "And most of the time its because of me so I made myself well prepared beforehand"

"Hmm good thinking Russia" says a impressed Germany "So how is China taking it?"

"She's ecstatic she's already talking about baby names" says Russia

"Wow" says Germany who then hears the bathroom door burst open and sees a happy Italy jump out in joy "Italy what does it say?"

"I'm gonna be a mommy!" screams a excited Italy who goes to hug Germany

"Hey Russia did y-"

"Yeah I heard" says Russia "Congrats Germany I wish you the best of luck"

"Thank you and likewise" says Germany who then hangs up

While Russia's and Germany's lives was being changed for the better Belarus was in the living room on the phone with someone.

"Hello" says Belarus "Its me"

"Oh hey Belarus whats up? asks the person

"I gotta talk to you its a serious matter" says Belarus

"Oh ok well I'm at my friends place so you can see me there" says the person

"Ok" says Belarus who hangs up the phone and gets her stuff to head to the person's friends place where her sister Ukraine drives her there.

20 minutes later Ukraine and Belarus drives up to the place.

"Bel are you ok to go?" asks a worried Ukraine

"Yeah I'm good" says Belarus "And even if I wasn't I gotta let him know sooner or later. So I might as well let him know now"

"Well just call me if you need me ok" says Ukraine

"Ok and thank you sis" says Belarus

"Y-You're welcome" smiles a happy Ukraine who says to herself *Little sis is finally easing up to me*

Belarus then gets out of the car and walks to the front door where she knocks on it. The door opens and its her friend America who greets her.

"Ah Belarus nice for you to visit" smiles America

"Yeah glad to be here" says Belarus

"You glad?" asks American in disbelief "If you're glad that means you and Russia have become one"

Belarus puts her head to that statement and walks on in. This makes America worried.

"Um Belarus are you-"

"Where is he?" asks Belarus

"Who?" asks America

"Korea" says Belarus

"He's in the living room" says American "But why do you want to-"

"Thank you" says Belarus who heads towards the living room where she sees Korea sitting down looking at TV

"Hey wait a minute!" says America going after Belarus

"There you are" says Belarus

"Oh hello Belarus" smiles Korea "What did you want to talk about?"

Belarus threw something at Korea's lap and it came out to be a pregnancy test which had a plus sign on it. Korea was shocked to see it.

"You mean you and-"

"Yeah I'm pregnant because of it" says Belarus

"What Pregnant?!" screams a shocked America

"Yeah" nods Belarus

"America" says Korea

"I'm already on it" says America who is calling someone "Hey this America. I need you to come down here ASAP"

America then hangs up the phone and leads Belarus to a chair to sit down and they waiting for a little while.

"Belarus did you tell-" asks Korea

"No I'm too scared to" says Belarus

"Well what about-"

"I already told her" says Belarus

15 minutes passed when they finally heard the doorbell ring. America goes to open the door where he sees Lithuania waiting at.

"Oh hey America" smiles Lithuania "What did you need me for?"

"Just come in its pretty serious" says America

"Ok" says Lithuania who then follows America into the living room where he sees Korea and surprisingly his long-time crush Belarus sitting down "Oh Korea and B-B-Belarus how are you guys doing?"

"I'm doing fine" says Korea who then says as he points to Belarus "But Belarus has something to tell you"

"Huh? Really?" says a shocked Lithuania who walks towards a somewhat depressed Belarus "Whats wrong?"

Belarus looks up to Lithuania with tears in her eyes and says "I should kill you right now!"

"Huh?!" asks a shocked Lithuania

"Remember the party me and America threw a few weeks ago?" asks Korea

"Yeah and?" asks Lithuania

"We know what happened" says America leaning against the wall

Lithuania tensed up when he heard America's words

"R-R-R-Really?" says a somewhat scared Lithuania

"Besides that there is something more serious" says Belarus who wipes her tears

"What is it?" asks Lithuania

"Korea" says Belarus

"Hey Lithuania catch!" says Korea who throws Lithuania the pregnancy test.

When he caught he didn't know what it was at first but then when he saw the pink plus sign he knew that it was pregnancy test and then when he looked at Belarus he saw it in her face that this is hers.

"So….you mean that-"

"Yeah Lithuania I'm having your baby" says Belarus

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please comment. Until next time peace!**

**[1]- Chinese for saying "Its too late for that you idiot aru!"**


	5. She Doesn't Know?!

"Yeah Lithuania I'm having your baby" says Belarus

_Lithuania started to have tears fall from his face_

"Huh this can't be right?" says a teary-eyed Lithuania

"Huh?" says Belarus

"This can't be?!" says a shocked Lithuania

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" says a now mad Korea who rushes at Lithuania and pulls him by the collar of his shirt while Lithuania was still saying "This can't be?!"

"Korea calm down!" says America

"Why should I?!" says Korea

"Please….." says Belarus "Stop Korea!"

"Why should I Belarus?!" asks a pissed Korea "This man doesn't look like he's gonna take responsibility!"

_Belarus then just gets up and rushes out of the house._

"Belarus!" says Lithuania who pushes Korea off of him and chases after.

"Be-Belarus" says a sad looking Korea who looks on and sits down with tears falling down his face

"Korea its ok man" says America who walks over to Korea and pats him on the shoulder

"Its not ok America" says a sobbing Korea "I just made the girl I love cry"

_Meanwhile back at Russia and China's place China and Russia are in the living room sitting down and chatting._

"So Russia aru" says China "When are we gonna tell everyone else aru?"

"Hmm I don't know yet" says a pondering Russia who is drinking a glass of water "But it has to be soon I suppose right?"

"Yeah aru" smiles China who then with a slight frown says "We especially have to tell Belarus first though aru"

_When China says that Russia becomes so terrified that he squeezes the glass that he is holding so hard that it shatters._

"Come on now Russia aru" smiles China "We've been through a lot already how bad can it be aru?"

"China…." says a scared Russia "I know that but the thing is that Belarus thinks we're still virgins"

_lightning and and thunder can be heard as China facial expression never moved nor did anything else after hearing that._

"Um excuse me aru?" asks a frozen China "D-Did you just said that she doesn't know we're not virgins aru?"

"Yes" nods Russia

_At that exact moment China's body unfrozen and she started to laugh and moments later she faints to the ground._

"China!" says an worried to death Russia who goes to pick up his wife

_A couples of minutes passed and China starts to wake up and she finds herself laying down on the sofa in the living room with her head laying on Russia lap._

"China are you ok?" asks a worried Russia

"Mhmm" slight nods an awakening China "What happened aru?"

"You fainted" replies Russia

"How long was I out for aru?" asks a curious China

"About 12 minutes" answers Russia

China sits upright and says with some grief in her voice "Oh yeah I remember now aru"

"Yeah sorry about that" apologizes Russia

"But why haven't you told her aru?" asks China

"Because I was too scared of what she might do to you" says Russia "My sister is very possessive and crazy. She would scare anyone I came into contact with. She even tried to get rid of big sis Ukraine because me and her were close"

"That sure sounds like her" agrees China "But if she really loves you then she will understand then"

"I hope you're right" says Russia

_While China and Russia was chatting. Lithuania was looking for Belarus. He has searched through four streets now looking for her. He went to a nearby park to see if she was there. He was walking along the park when he saw the swings. There he saw the blonde girl of his dreams sitting down on one of the swings and looks to be crying._

"Belarus?" says Lithuania who approaches Belarus


	6. I Hate You!

"Belarus" says Lithuania who approaches Belarus

_Belarus lifts her head to see Lithuania approaching her. Which doesn't make her feel any better_

"GO AWAY!" snaps Belarus

"W-Why?!" asks a scared Lithuania

"I hate you Lithuania that's why" answers Belarus "I always have! I wanted to become one with big brother not you!"

_Lithuania puts his head down to those harsh comments by Belarus. He even sheds some tears as well. But a few seconds later lifts his face up and wipes the tears off his face._

"I already knew that" says Lithuania with a serious face as he walks towards Belarus "I know you hate me Belarus but I love you and I always have loved you. No matter what you did or say to me my feelings for you never changed even though you love your brother"

"Well you're just a damn fool" says Belarus

"No you are!" snaps Lithuania who gets in Belarus face "Like I said I know you hated me until that night at the party. You came to me for closure because you needed me"

_Belarus then punched Lithuania as hard as she can in the face after hearing that. Lithuania didn't flinch nor show no sign of pain from the punch._

"Belarus….why are you lying to yourself" says Lithuania with a big bruise on his face

"I'm not lying" barks a mad Belarus

"Why are you lying to me?!" asks Lithuania who the puts his hands on top of Belarus' shoulder "You was the one who kissed me and started everything at that damn party"

"Look I was drunk ok" says Belarus "I thought you was big brother"

"Then if you was so drunk why was you screaming my name Belarus?" asks Lithuania who wasn't buying it.

_Belarus face turns slightly red and she punches Lithuania again in the face. Lithuania like last time neither flinched nor showed any sign of pain and he then approaches Belarus again. His nose looks to be slightly broken and is now bleeding._

"You can beat me as much as you want Belarus" says Lithuania "But I will keep coming back"

"Why?!" asks a pissed Belarus

"Because I love yo-"

_Before Lithuania was able to finish his sentence Belarus punches him again….and again….and again….and…. yep you guessed it….. again. It kept on going on like that for about 5 minutes. Lithuania was just standing there with his face getting bruised and bloodied up from the punches of Belarus who was getting frustrated._

"Why don't you fight back?!" asks a crying Belarus

"I will not hurt the woman that I love" smiles Lithuania who then walks closer to Belarus.

"Get back!" shouts Belarus who then punches Lithuania again but he still walks towards her.

_Belarus begins to punch Lithuania yet again but this time Lithuania catches her fist. Belarus tries using her other fist but Lithuania catches that one too. He then puts her arms down and hugs her tight._

"Let go of me!" snaps a angry Belarus

_She tries desperately to break free but Lithuania won't let her. Minutes pass with her continuing her useless struggle. But she soon gives up and cries as both her and Lithuania fall down to the ground on their knees._

"Please Belarus" pleads Lithuania who grip on Belarus starts to loosen "Be true to your-"

_Lithuania then collapses to the ground and is knocked out cold. A sobbing Belarus looks at Lithuania and looks at all the bruises and injuries she put on Lithuania. After a few moments she then takes out her cell phone and dials a number._

"Hello sis?" asks a sobbing Belarus

"Bel whats wrong?" asks a worried Ukraine

"I need help" cries Belarus

"What happened?" asks Ukraine

"He's not moving" sobs Belarus "Lithuania isn't moving!"

"I'm coming Bel just stay calm" says Ukraine

**Meanwhile**

_Back at China and Russia's place they are in the bedroom laying down and looking at tv._

"So Russia when are you gonna let her know aru?" asks China

"I'll tell her next week ok" replies Russia "Also you gotta let Korea know"

China shivers as she says "I know but can't you do it for me aru?"

Russia waves his index finger as he says "Uh uh uh if I have to tell Belarus then you have to tell Korea"

"Hmph" pouts China

"Don't be like that China" says Russia "Anyways you're better off than me. Korea just wants you to acknowledge him is all and he does love you dearly"

"Yeah dearly enough to say my and Japan's breasts belong to him aru" retorts China

"Yeah that is a little extreme but at least he isn't like Belarus who is constantly trying to get in my pants"

"Ok then I'll tell him sometime next week then aru" says China "But you have to

come with me aru"

"Ok you will too" smiles Russia

"Um why?" asks a scared China "Don't you know that she will kill me aru?"

"I feel more calm knowing you are around me" says Russia as he looks dead into China's eyes "Because I know you will be safe because I will protect you"

"O-Ok then aru" blushes China

"Anyways while we wait for that to happen you wanna tag along?" asks Russia

"To where aru?" asks China

"I was thinking about going to Prussia's place" says Russia

"It has been a while since me and Candy talked aru" says China "And I wonder how little Elise has been"

"Yeah me and Prussia haven't drunk together for a while now" says Russia

"Well let me get dressed first aru" says China

"Ok then" says Russia

_A few minutes passed and China is done changing clothes. They then leave their house and drive to Prussia's place. They parked in an empty space in the driveway. Russia is the first to get out as he then walks over to open the door for China. He grabs her hand and brings her out._

"What a gentleman aru" jokes a smiling China

"Whatever" smiles Russia who then along with China walks to the door

_Russia knocks on the door a couple of times before someone opens the door._

_The person who opens the door is a cute female who looks to be in her early twenties who is also holding a baby girl. She has long flowing blond hair with red hair clips on each side. She has purple eyes and wears glasses. She has a shy demeanor about her but she has a warm smile. she is wearing a beautiful red and white dress. The baby girl looks to be around one or two years old. She has long platinum blonde hair. She has a cute innocent smile that goes with her red violet eyes. The baby girl is wearing a cute little white dress. She favors the woman who's holding her a lot._

"Hello Russia and China" smiles the woman "Its been awhile"

"It sure has aru" smiles China as she then goes to the woman "You sure have become a beautiful wife and mother Canada aru"


	7. Chapter 7

"You sure have become a beautiful wife and mother Canada aru" compliments China

"Thank you China" smiles Canada "And you look beautiful yourself. Especially when you're the one married to Russia"

"I know" agrees China

"Hey whats that suppose to mean?" asks Russia

"Hehehe its nothing Russia" giggles Canada "Anyways come in"

_With that Russia and China enters the house. As they are walking inside the house they run into a Prussia._

"Well if it isn't the newlyweds" says a surprised Prussia

"Greetings Prussia aru" smiles China

"Same to you" says Prussia who then walks to Canada looks at Russia and smiles as he says "Hey Russia I was about to go to the bar for a drink with Germany wanna come?"

_Russia was automatically about to say yes but he remembers what he agreed to with China and looks at his wife with a "Please just this time" face._

China sees this and sighs as she says "Ok but remember don't overdo it aru"

"No worries I won't" smiles Russia who walks over to Prussia and walk off to the door

_At that moment Elise squirms in her mother's arms as the little one adorably tries to reach out for China._

"Oh you wanna go to auntie China Elise?" asks Canada

_Baby Elise smiles and nods her head to her mother. Canada seeing her daughter's response then gives her to China to hold. Elise started to giggle when she gets in China's arms_

"Well now that the [men](http://sta.sh/writer/#) are gone lets go sit down and talk" says Canada

"Ok aru" says China

_While the two wives and baby go to the women and baby head into the living room. We go to what looks like a hospital lobby and we see a depressed Belarus sitting down her older sister Ukraine while her friends America and Korea were talking with a[doctor](http://sta.sh/writer/#)._

"Bel are you ok?" asks Ukraine

_Belarus sits there motionless and silent as Ukraine talks with her. As Ukraine is trying to get Belarus to talk America and Korea arrive in the lobby._

"Hey girls we just got finished [talking](http://sta.sh/writer/#) with the doctor" says Korea

"What did they say?" asks a finally speaking Belarus

"He's gonna be ok" says America "While he does have a slight concussion, two black eyes, broken nose, and slightly bruised jaw from the bashing he took to the head but otherwise he's wide awake and fine"

"Yeah but that's the least of his worries though" says Korea

"Huh?" asks Ukraine

"What do you mean?" asks Belarus

"Well he's more worried about you than himself" says America

"You're joking right?" asks Belarus

"Nope since he's been up he's constantly asking are you ok and when can he see you" says America

"Why would he be worried about me?" asks a gloomy Belarus "I'm the reason that he's in the hospital"

"Don't you get it Bel?" asks Ukraine "He loves you. He always has and always will. Even when you harshly reject his love"

"Not to mention you would beat the crap out of him after he would ask you out on a date" adds America

"Mhhm" agrees Korea "He is a relentless dude. I remember when he asked you out and you messed up his fingers and we all knew you did it but he still stood up for you and said he jammed them from falling down the stairs"

"Yeah and there's also the time when you put him in a suplex when he was at Russia's place" adds America

"Oh and what about the time when we was having a meeting and she wa-"

"Enough!" says Belarus as she interrupts Korea's sentence "I get it already. Lithuania is one persistent bastard that loves me regardless of what I do to him. Whether I beat him to a pulp again or tell him with a straight face I don't love him he'll probably still love me"

_At that moment Belarus gets up from her seat and starts to walk off._

"Bel where are you going?" asks Ukraine

"I'm going to see that bastard" says Belarus "Please don't follow me I want this to be just be a one-on-one conversation. That means no sudden entrances Korea"

"You don't have to single me out Belarus" says Korea

"For some reason I think I have to" says Belarus "Anyways I'll be back in a little bit"

_Belarus then left the waiting room to go to the receptionist to find out what room Lithuania was in. While that was happening we go to the bar where we see a slightly on edge Germany, Prussia, and Russia who looks to be deep in thought sitting down and drinking._

"So little bro hows things going?" asks Prussia

"Um I'm doing good i guess" answers Germany

"Hmmm you sure" smiles Prussia "I thought you would be going crazy by now"

"Huh why do you say that?" asks a confused Germany

Prussia giggles and says "I'm talking about the responsibilities you gonna have with getting Italy pregnant"

"Huh?!" exclaims Germany "How do you know?!"

"Easy because I was looking the same way when I got Canada pregnant" says Prussia

"Wow looks like the secrets out huh Germany?" giggles Russia

"I don't know why you're giggling Russia" says Prussia "How are you gonna tell Belarus about China being pregnant?"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa" says Russia "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about man" answers Prussia "I could see it from China"

"What do you mean?" asks Russia

"She was glowing is what I mean" says Prussia "And women only glow for two reasons great sex or they're pregnant **[1]** "

"Well I don't like to brag but I do keep her satisfied" smiles Russia

"Yeah yeah yeah" says Prussia "But look here stop lying already you know shes pregnant and you're trying to hide it. Anyways when we was back at the house when I was asking you if you wanna come to the bar with me you had that "please just this time" face that I used on Canada when I wanted to go out to the bar when she was pregnant"

"Really?! you knew right then" says Russia who facepalms himself

"Yep but that's the least of your worries" says Prussia

"Yeah big brother is right about that" agrees Germany "Telling Belarus about this is priority #1 Russia"

"I know but the thing is…." says a fidgeting Russia

"What is it?" asks Germany and Prussia

"She doesn't even know that me and China are no longer virgins" answers Russia

_Germany and Prussia start to laugh when they hear Russia's words._

"Whooo that was a good one there" laughs Prussia who pats Russia on the shoulder

"Yeah he almost had me there" laughs Germany

"I wasn't kidding you guys" says a serious looking Russia

_Germany and Prussia immediately went to silent and looked at Russia's face and saw that he was serious_

"Ok Russia please tell me that you're lying" says a blank faced Germany

"Like I already said she doesn't know" says a now irritated Russia

_The brothers Germany and Prussia look at each for a few seconds, nod to each other, and then look at Russia and bow as they say_

"Sollen deine Seele in Frieden ruhen **[2]** "

"Nice words of encouragement guys" says Russia

_Now while this was going on we go back to the hospital where we see Belarus entering a room door where she sees Lithuania laying down._

"Hey" says Belarus

_Lithuania looks to where he hears the voice and sees thats its Belarus_

"B-B-B-Belarus" says a frantic and shy Lithuania "When did you arrive to the hospital?"

"I've been here" Belarus

"Oh sorry if I caused you trouble or anything" apologizes Lithuania

"I'm afraid that the time for apologies are over with" says Belarus who takes out a knife and starts walking towards Lithuania who just looks at Belarus as she comes closer to him with the knife in her hand.

"So you're gonna kill me?" asks Lithuania when Belarus is right next to him in his bed

"Of course" says Belarus "See not only did you have sex with me meaning you took my virginity but you got me pregnant"

_Belarus then gets on Lithuania's bed and sits on top of him._

"But to top it off!.."

_Belarus then goes to stab Lithuania whose then closes his eyes. When Lithuania doesn't feel any pain he opens his eyes to see that Belarus didn't stab him but the side of his pillow._

"Bela-"

_Lithuania would get no chance to speak because Belarus unexpectedly kisses him and it goes on for a brief moment. After she breaks the kiss tears start falling down from her eyes._

"And to top it all off I'm developing feelings for you! You bastard!" cries Belarus who then is embraced by Lithuania "What are gonna do about this pain you've brought to me!"

As he embraces a crying Belarus Lithuania says "The only thing I can do"

**Thanks for reading please comment. Until next time peace!**

**[1]-Words I got from my cousin**

**[2]-Shall your soul rest in peace in German**   
  



	8. A Big Mistake

"What are gonna do about this pain you've brought to me!"

As he embraces a crying Belarus Lithuania says "The only thing I can do"

"And...whats…tha….that?" asks a sobbing Belarus

"To take care of you and our baby" says Lithuania

_As the two are embracing each other we head back to the bar where we see Russia, Prussia, and Germany still sitting down talking._

"Hey man what you want us to say?" asks Prussia "You gotta tell your crazy sister Belarus; who by the way doesn't know you and your wife have had sex, that she is pregnant with your child".

"I gotta agree with big bro with this Russia" says Germany "You have to tell her or risk having something real bad happening"

"I know I know" sighs a frustrated Russia "But I just-"

"Don't wanna see Belarus go crazy?" asks Germany

"That too but also the look on her face when I tell her" says Russia "I mean I'm afraid of her but she is my little sister after all. I care for her and I don't want to see her unhappy"

"I understand Russia" says Prussia "But still you have to tell her and soon"

Russia then sighs again and says "You're right. Matter of fact I should tell her about it today"

Germany's eyes pop out shock to Russia's words and says "NO that could end badly"

"I think Russia getting it over with is a good idea" says Prussia "Now do I think some chaos will ensue….yes. I would be stupid to not think so but it will give her some more time to accept it"

"That is true" says Germany "But also how do we explain about what happened earlier though?"

_Russia freezes up and trembles while a dumbfounded Prussia looks on._

"Um what happened earlier?" asks Prussia

"Belarus spotted me and Russia getting pregnancy tests" says Germany

"And you guys are still alive!?" asks a shocked Prussia

"Well we kinda lied to her" smiles a nervous Germany "I told Belarus that Russia was with me to get pregnancy tests for Italy

Prussia then groans as he face palms himself and says "Man o man Russia you are gonna need some support when you do this"

_We now head back to Canada and Prussia's place where we see the two wives sitting down on the has baby Elise sitting on her lap and she is playing with her little arms which makes the playful child laugh._

"Elise is so full of energy aru" smiles China

"I know right" smiles Canada "She gets it from her father. Matter of fact most of her actions are similar to Prussia's"

"Hopefully she doesn't inherit his drinking aru" jokes China

"I'm with you on that" smiles Canada "That would be a problem. I wonder who's behavior you and Russia's child will have"

"I wonder…"says China who then quickly realizes what she says and says "But its too early for that aru"

Canada giggles as she says "I beg to differ. By the looks of it we'll be finding out pretty soon"

"What do you mean aru?" asks a now nervous China

"You can stop trying to hide it China" says China "I know you're pregnant"

_While that is happening we go back to the hospital where we see America, Korea, and Ukraine sitting down in the lobby awaiting for Belarus return._

"Hey America?" says Korea

"Yeah whats up?" asks America

"How long has it been since Belarus left?" asks Korea

America takes out his phone to look at the time and says "Looks like 20 minutes"

"Um America can you say that one more time?" asks a frightened Ukraine

"20 minutes" repeats America who looks concerned "Whats wrong?"

"Yeah you look like you just seen a ghost" says Korea

"This is the longest Belarus has been alone with Lithuania" says Ukraine "Well excluding when they did it. But that's not the main focus though! Look you guys know just as well as I do that Belarus hasn't had many long chats with Lithuania without her causing him harm"

_At that moment both America and Korea both realized that was true_

"Yeah Ukraine is right about that" agrees America "Remember when we held our first meeting and not even 10 minutes into it she's strangling him"

"Or how about the time she nearly killed him when she instantly saw him chilling with Russia" adds Korea

America then says "So as she does this much to Lithuania in that short amount of time…"

"Just imagine considering the circumstances what she would do if she was alone with him for this long" says Ukraine

"Yeah we need to go" says America

_With that the three head over to Lithuania's room which inside as of right now is a now calm Belarus and Lithuania now sitting on the side of the hospital bed._

"Belarus-"

"Please Lithuania not now" says Belarus "You just saw me in a bad state and I just don't feel like talking right now"

"Ok but when you feel like talking I'll be right here" says Lithuania "Or wherever you want me to be"

"How about hell?" asks Belarus

"Thats it?" says Lithuania "I thought you was gonna give me a challenge"

_Belarus didn't respond and would remain silent for a few minutes. The atmosphere then becomes awkward with her silence and it would stay that way until five minutes later a knock at the door was hear a voice that sounds like a woman_

"Hello Bel?" says the feminine voice that sounds like Ukraine's "Is everything ok?"

"Looks like they came to see if you killed me yet" jokes Lithuania

_Belarus looks at Lithuania for a few seconds then gets up from the bed to open the door where she ultimately then calms down Ukraine and the guys and leaves. Lithuania expression goes down as she leaves without saying goodbye until he notices something on his hospital bed. It was Belarus's knife._

Lithuania picks it up and with a gentle smile says "So looks like I'll be seeing you again huh?"

_As that happens we go back to China puts her head down and groans in defeat. As she does that baby Elise unaware of the situation looks up confused and speaks in her baby language._

By the looks of her face it was as if she was saying "Why did you stop playing with me?"

 _China saw Elise expression and makes a smile which in return Elsie gives China a cheerful smile back._ With that China looks at Canada and says "How did you find out?"

"Well I saw it all over Russia's face when you two walked in" says Canada "Also you're glowing"

"Really aru" asks China

"Mhmmm" nods Canada "So how far along are you?"

"I'm not sure actually aru" says China "I've found out I was pregnant after I started throwing up after drinking orange juice"

"Hmm so you've been pregnant for some weeks then" says Canada

"Seems so aru" responds China "Now that I think about it I had been feeling somewhat under the weather during the past few weeks aru"

"How so?" asks Canada

"Well I've started to feel more fatigued lately, not to mention my back soreness and also my chest has been feeling more soft or tender so to speak aru" states China

"Those are clearly signs that you're pregnant!" says Canada as she gives China a blank stare "And you didn't even think that for a minute as that was happening?"

"Nope I thought it was all because of Russia actually aru" replies China "He's really rough when we have sex so I thought my body was just responding from that aru"

"Come on now it couldn't have been that rough" says Canada

China gives Canada a straight face and says "I couldn't feel my legs after we had 9 rounds of sex"

"You're kidding right?" asks a shocked Canada

"Nope I'm afraid not aru" says China "Thats how it is aru"

"Wait!" asks Canada "Thats the result every time!?"

"Oh no I wouldn't be able to walk then aru" says China "The minimum is usually 2 rounds aru"

"Wow you two are something else" says Canada as she shakes her head

"Well its mostly Russia though aru" says China "He says he can't control himself with me. Not that I don't like it that he finds me irresistible but we have to calm that down"

"Hmph well when you have your child it'll slow down...big time" smiles Canada

_As the two wives were chatting they hear a phone ring. China digs into her pocket , takes out her cell phone, and sees that Japan's name is on the caller id._

"Oh its Japan-Chan!" smiles China

"I wonder what she wants" says Canada "She rarely calls"

China then answers it and says "Heya Japan-Chan! How are you doing aru?"

"Um...um.." says the sheepish Japan "Can….you….pick me….up?"

"Huh? Whats wrong Japan aru?" asks China

_As China asks that question we are now in a bedroom which looks as if a tornado blew by. We go towards the bed where we see a female with a very demeanor who seems to be naked as they're sitting up. She seems to have a small curvy frame with smooth skin. She also has amber that seem to shine along with black silky hair that is in a bob hairstyle. She has a cell phone in her right hand which we hear China's voice and with her left hand she is holding a blanket covering her naked body._

"Well I was wondering if you can pick me up" says Japan

"Well where are you aru?" asks China

"I'm at Greece's place" replies Japan

"Oh why can't you have Greece drop you off aru?" asks China

"Um...well China…"says the shy Japan who then looks to her left and sees an also naked Greece sleeping peacefully in bed "I...believe I just made…. a big mistake"


	9. Held Up

"What do you mean a big mistake aru?" asks China as she sits down next to a Curious Canada

On the other end we hear the sheepish Japan say

"Its a long story...I'll tell you but…. just please…. get me outta here sis"

China sighs as she looks at Canada and says "Hey Candi, you mind on going on a little trip with me aru?"

"Where to?" asks Canada

"To Greece's place to pick up Japan aru" says China

"Ok just let me get Elise's baby seat and let Prussia know" says Canada

_Canada then goes and calls Prussia who is still at the bar with Germany and Russia. Prussia sees his phone ringing and answers and sees that it's his wife_

"Hey babe whats up?" says Prussia "Huh? Why are you going to Greece's place?"

_Germany and Russia then show confused faces when they hear Prussia talking._

"Ok you girls be careful now" says Prussia "I love you too bye"

_Prussia then hangs up the phone and looks at Russia_

"So what was that about?" asks Germany

"Well….Canada and China are going to Greece's place" says Prussia

"Why?" asks Russia

"To pick up Japan" says Prussia "Don't worry Russia"

"I think I should go there just in case though" says Russia

"Look Russia I know that you're worried but this is China" says Prussia "She can take care of herself plus she's only a few weeks pregnant anyways so relax"

"Ok I guess you're right" says Russia

_As the two fathers to be talk to the only father on the table we go back where we see China and Canada heading to Greece's place to get Japan. Some time passes and they finally reach their destination. China takes out her cell phone and calls Japan who picks up._

"You ready aru?" asks China

"Um….not really" says Japan

"Why aren't you ready Japan aru!?" snaps China

"Well because…"

_We go to where Japan is and we see a sleeping Greece embracing a half dressed Japan by her hips._

"I'm being held up"

"What do you mean held up aru?" asks China

"Greece is embracing me tightly... and he won't let me go" says Japan

"Well try and get loose ok aru" says China

"Ok…. I'll try" says Japan

_Japan puts down her cell phone and look over to Greece who's just sleeping peacefully as he has her waist in his embrace._

"Man…." sighs Japan

_Japan then tries to slowly squirm out of his embrace which is working well until Greece snuggles up against Japan which makes her freeze up. She then hear Greece mumble some words in his sleep. Japan then listened carefully and she heard Greece say_

"I love you Japan. So…..So….much"

Japan then instantly blushed as she sighs and says "Why does this have to happen to me?"

_Japan is being held up we go back to Canada and China who are in the car waiting on Japan_

"Hey Canada aru" asks China

"Yeah China?" asks Canada

"Doesn't Japan have feelings for England aru?" asks China

"Yeah she does" says Canada "Actually for quite some time now. Why you ask China?"

"Because looks like England isn't the only one who's caught Japan's eye " grins China who gives Canada a wink "If you know what I mean aru"

Canada's eyes widened as she realizes what China is saying ad says "No you mean….?"

"Yep I mean that aru" nods China

"You sure that Japan is messing around with Greece?" asks Canada "She could've meant something else you know"

"So when if you Japan tell you that Greece is embracing her tightly and he won't let her get out of bed then she could be doing something else aru?" asks China

"Ok yeah she's messing around with Greece" says Canada immediately "But I thought they were just good friends"

"Hmm and she say he's just a friend aru" grins China

_As Canada and China continue to talk they hear a door bust open and they look over to Greece's front porch and they see Japan half dressed dashing to the car._

Canada with a blank face then says "Oh yeah now I'm certain"

_China unlocks and opens the door for Japan who hurries in the car she finally gets fully dressed_

"So Japan….looks like you had fun aru" smiles China

"Its not funny….Nee-Chan" mumbles a embarrassed Japan

"I was just asking a question sheesh" says China "My little sis is finally getting out there so I'm kinda excited to hear what happened aru"

_When China is done talking baby elise starts to talk in excitement as she looks over to Japan_

"Oh….hey there little Elise" grins Japan

"So Japan you know we're gonna talk about this when we head back to my place right?" asks Canada

"Yeah...I know" sighs Japan

_As the woman head back to Canada's place we go back to check on Belarus and the gang as they are now at Ukraine's place._

"So Bel is everything ok?" Asks a concerned Ukraine "You haven't been talking since we left the hospital"

"I'm ok sis, I'm…...I'm just thinking about things" says a somewhat drained Belarus

_We look across belarus and see America and Korea whispering to each other_

"So what you think happened?" asks America

"Well since Belarus didn't kill Lithuania, she probably either 1. Talked to him, stare at him with all her hatred, or 3. She confessed her love for in only a way she could expressed it" says Korea

"Hmm well I will be going with option 2" grins America

"What are you two talking about?" asks Belarus as she gives America and Korea dark glares from across the room

"Um...nothing...absolutely nothing" nervously chuckles America "Right Korea?"

"Y-Yeah…" replies a also nervous Korea "Just a inside joke is all"

"Oh really" smiles Belarus "Would you mind telling me?"

_Belarus's yandere like aura returns as she calmly gets up from her seat and walks over to the two now trembling in fear. Belarus approached the two guys and seemed ready to give them good ass kicking. But instead she calmed down and sighed_

"Sis I'll be in your room, kay" says Belarus as she quietly walks off to Ukraine's room

_Ukraine along with America and Korea look at Belarus shocked as she walks off. When Belarus getser older sister's room she falls face into Ukraine's bed_

"I hate this feeling!" says Belarus shedding small tears


	10. Pick It Up

_Ukraine along with America and Korea look at Belarus shocked as she walks off. When Belarus getser older sister's room she falls face into Ukraine's bed_

"I hate this feeling!" says Belarus shedding small tears

_As Belarus is crying the room door is quietly being opened and we see her older sister Ukraine slowly walk in and sit down next to her sister_

"Belarus?" says Ukraine

A crying Belarus then lifts her face as she looks at Ukraine and says

"Si…..Sis?"

Ukraine overcome by emotion as she sees her litter sister crying hugs her tightly and says

"Everything is gonna be ok"

_Belarus without contest hugs her sister and continues to cry._

**Meanwhile**

_We are now back at Canada's place where we see Canada, China, and Japan sitting down in the living room._

"So now that I put Elise to sleep, mind telling us whats going on Japan?" says Canada

"Yeah you got some explaining to do little sister are" adds China "I thought you had feelings for England"

"Um...well I do….but me and England-chan are more like friends if anything" mumbles Japan "Anyways she has France as a boyfriend. So…."

"So what aru?" asks China

"That still doesn't explain whats going on between you and Greece" says Canada

"Well…. Greece and I….we're...we're…..I don't know" mumbles a somewhat frustrated Japan

"Hold up" says China "So you're telling me you lost your virginity to Greece but even know whats your relationship with him aru?"

"I...don't know what came over me" says Japan "I do have feelings for England-chan, I really do. But when I'm with Greece, I just act differently when I'm around him. I can feel relaxed around him even though my heart could be about to burst at the same time. It's like I don't want to leave his side"

"Japan…" says Canada "You're in love with him aren't you?"

"I don't know" says Japan

_At that very moment we hear Japan's cell phone ring and when she checks the caller id it says England-chan. Japan then flinches as she sees the caller id but then trembles in fear when she looks at Canada and China_

"Pick it up" says both Canada and China

Japan does what she is told and picks up the phone.

"Hi Japan" says a happy sounding England on the other end "How are you I've been wanting to talk to you"

"R-Really?" asks Japan "I kinda wanted to talk with you too. But when I tried to get a hold of you you wasn't answering"

"That was because of France trying to have his way with me" sighs England "Anyways where are you? I want to see you"

"Um….I at Canada's place" says Japan

"Ok I'm on my way" says England

_Japan would try to say something to England but would not get the chance as England quickly hung up the phone. Japan then drops her head down in grief only to quickly raise it back up as she looks at her older sister China who had a big smile._

"Uh….Nee-chan?" says a startled Japan

"So should we call Greece to come over here and get this over with aru?" asks a smiling China

_A timid Japan would then vigorously shake her to decline her older sister's mischievous intentions._

"Aww don't act like that Japan" says China "I was only playing aru"

"Don't play with her like that China" says Canada "She's needs all the help she can get"

"Yeah you said it aru" agrees China "She just left from her friends place after just sleeping with him only to now get a visit from the girl she has feelings for aru"

"Thats what I call a double whammy" giggles Canada

"Hey you said to not tease here aru!" whines China

"Sorry" giggles Canada "I just couldn't help it"

_China then gets up from her seat and goes to Japan_

"But don't worry Japan we're here for you " says China "So don't worry aru"

_Japan then grins as she looks at her older sister and nods. A few minutes pass and the women hear the doorbell ring. Canada gets up and goes to the door to open it. When she opens the door she sees a pretty female. She sports long blonde pigtails with green eyes. She is wearing what seems to be a british schoolgirl uniform._

"Hey there Canada" grins England

"Hey England" smiles Canada "I'll take you to where everyone is at"


	11. She Did It Again

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry for the wait. I was suppose to upload this new chapter a week ago but for some reason tragedy wants to hit me this time of year as my great Unlce being the latest as he passed away last week. But right its not time for sob stories but its for you guys and gals to enjoy this new chapter!**

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT**

"Hey there Canada" grins England

"Hey England" smiles Canada "I'll take you to where everyone is at"

Canada then leads England into the living room where she spots Japan and races to her

"Japan!" smiles England

"England-Chan!" smiles Japan who gets up and hugs England "It's so good to see you"

"Same here" smiles Japan

_As the two tightly hugged each other China cleared her throat which makes Japan flinch and release England from her embrace and sit back down on her seat._

"Whats going on?" asks a concerned England

"Well I want to know what's going on with you and France aru" says China

"Um...I'd rather not talk about that" blushes England

"Why?" asks China "You don't want to talk about the hickey on your neck aru?"

"Hickey?" asks a confused Canada and Japan

"Yeah she is bound to have some, being with France and all " explains China "I mean you two are SEEING each other aru?" asks China as she puts the emphasis on them being together

"Um...Ye...Wow is it hot in here or is it just me?" says a nervous England

"I think its just you England" says Canada "Because I'm just fine"

"Don't try to change the subject England aru" says China with a mischievous grin

Japan doesn't bode well as she witnesses her crush getting interrogated, so she stand up and say

"Come on Nee-Chan stop messing with England-Chan" says Japan as she intervenes

"Ok ok" smiles China "Don't get your panties all tangled......or are you even wearing those aru?"

_Japan blushes and puts her head down and returns back to her seat._

"Aww come on Japan" says England as she goes over to comfort Japan "You know your sister is just trying to pick on you"

"I know..." says Japan

"Anyways what happened when you went over to see Greece?" asks England

"Huh?" says Both China and Canada

"You knew she was with Greece?" asks Canada

"Yeah...is that a bad thing?" asks England

"Oh no its not" smiles China "It justs makes everything a bit more interesting aru"

"What do you mean 'More interesting' China?" asks a puzzled England

Japan then grabs England's hand and looks at her best friend/crush with worried eyes as she tells her

"I think it will be best if you sit down for this"

"Um....O...k" says a worried England

Meanwhile

_We go back to Russia and the brothers Prussia and Germany as they are walking out of the bar._

"So whats the plan Russia?" asks Prussia as he walks to his car

"Well....I was thinking about seeing Belarus and telling her along with Ukraine face to face" says Russia "With China by my side of course"  
  


"As well as me and lil bro Germany too" says Prussia

"Yeah you will probably need back up when Belarus flips her switch" nods Germany

"Yep" grins Russia "Well I'll want to tell Belarus ASAP, but I'll need to talk to Big sis Ukraine before I do anything"

"Good call" says Germany

"You are gonna need her if you plan on telling Belarus" says Prussia "She can be a good voice of reason"

"Yeah Belarus has seemed to gotten closer to Ukraine as of late" points out Germany

"Thats what I'm counting on" says Russia

_The husband of China then thought of something that made him smile_

"Oooo I just got a Idea guys" says Russia

_We now leave Russia and the two brothers and head over to the hospital where we see Lithuania laying down in his hospital bed looking bored to death as he stares at what is on TV. He then takes his attention from the TV screen and looks over to the food table tray, where he sees Belarus's knife right next to his cell phone and starts to think about the woman he loves is now bearing his child._

_He sighs a melancholic sigh as he realizes that he will be facing a challenge way more formidable than his boss Russia. As he thinks that he sees his cell phone rings and decides to get to see who is and to his horror he sees Russia's name._

_Now Lithuania knows that Russia has lighten down a ton ever since getting together with China but he can never be too careful, especially with the current events that have taken place involving his little sister._

Anxiety then starts to creep up in Lithuania as he answers the phone

"Um he-he-he-he-he-hello?" stammers Lithuania

"Hey there Lithuania" says Russia "Where are you right now?"

"Oh...... I'm.... at the hospital" says a sheepish Lithuania

"And why are you there?" asks Russia "Did Belarus do a number on you again?"

"N-No she didn't do anything....." says Lithuania

_Russia on the other end then moves the phone away from his mouth and looks at Germany and Prussia. They look at each other and nod their head as they say_

"Yep she done it again"

"What you think he try to do this time?" asks Germany

Well considering that he is in a hospital bed he must've tried to ask her out again." says Russia

"Hmmm that sounds about right" says Prussia

_Russia then gets back on the phone and says_

"So how long you're gonna be admitted?"

"Well the doctors tell me that I should be good to be discharged in two days" replies Lithuania

"Wow I guess you're body is pretty tough, since you're always having to deal with Belarus" chuckles Russia

"Well she isn't trouble" says Lithuania "I just have a case of bad luck"

"Yeah that sure is some bad luck" says a not convinced Russia

"Anyways....not to be rude....or anything but why did you call me?" asks Lithuania "You usually don't call me unless its about work and it doesn't seem to be about that"

_RIght after saying that , Lithuania hears the dreaded sound that bring utter fear into his heart._

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL"

"S-S-S-S-S-S-SORRY!" apologizes a hysterical Lithuania "PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO GET HER PREGNANT!"

"Huh? Pregnant?" says Russia "Lithuania what are you talking about?"

_On Lithuania's end, we see Lithuania realized that he just messed up and all he could say was_

"Uh Oh"

**A/N:Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	12. OMG OMG OMG

**A/N: Wassup peeps! Back with another update with another one coming real soon! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT**

"Uh Oh" says Lithuania as he realizes his blunder

"What are you talking about Lithuania?" asks Russia "What is this about you getting someone pregnant?"

"I….Uh….I mean…..It's nothing!" says Lithuania who then frantically hangs up on Russia "oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!"

_Lithuania scared out of his mind as he fears for his life after that phone call from Russia._

"My god! What do I do?!" whimpers Lithuania "I need to help and fast. Before Russia comes here and kills me."

_Lithuania then thinks of people he could call for help and by the look on his face he seems to have thought of the perfect person to him out in this situation. With that he goes into the contacts of his phone and he sees the name of his 'sibling' Estonia and calls._

**Meanwhile**

_We head to somewhere that seems to be a pretty decent room fit for a female. We go to the bed where we hear the sound of a cell phone ringing. We the then see something under the sheets move and after a few moments we see a female come out. She is wearing a light blue t-shirt that goes well with her violet eyes, along with short blonde hair. She looks over the nightstand and sees a cell phone ringing._

"Hey…..get up" says the woman as she taps on something covered under the sheets.

_We then see something move under the sheets and we see that it is another woman. She is wearing a light green t-shirt. She sports long dark blonde hair that seems to reach to her back as well as green eyes. She then looks over to the other woman and yawns as she says_

"Finland….what do you want? I'm tired"

_Finland then points over to the cell phone and says_

"You got a phone call"

_The woman looks over to her nightstand and sees a pair of square shaped glasses next to her ringing cell phone. She reaches out and grabs her glasses and then her and checks the caller ID which it says 'Big Bro Lithuania' and she grins as she answers it._

"Hey big bro" says the female "Whats up?"

"Estonia I need your help" says a frantic Lithuania

"Whats wrong Lithuania?" asks a now worried Estonia as she then rises up from her bed

"Ok Estonia before I start telling you, please brace yourself" says Lithuania

"Ok I'm ready Lithuania" says Estonia "So start talking please"

_Lithuania then tells Estonia his current situation. As Estonia is starting to get filled in, you can tell by the look of her face when Lithuania starts to get to the part about Belarus being pregnant._

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!" exclaims Estonia

**Back to Lithuania**

"Yeah me and Belarus actually did it and now she's bearing my child" says Lithuania

**Back to Estonia**

"Ok before you tell me anything else, where are you?" asks Estonia

"I'm at the hospital near where America lives" replies Lithuania

"Ok I'll be there soon" says Estonia

"But what about Finland?" asks Lithuania "Is Sweden and her going through something again?"

"Huh? How did you know?" asks Estonia

"Come on now sis, you two are pretty" says Lithuania "Even though you both claim not to be lovers, you both seem like it. Plus I always care about my siblings well being, so I'm always more observant and with how Finland and Sweden relationship is it doesn't take a rocket scientist."

"Whatever we're coming" says Estonia

"Ok then see you soon" says Lithuania "Oh and tell Finland I said hello"

_With that Estonia hangs up and gets out of her bed to start getting dressed._

"Whats going on?" asks a worried Finland

"It's Lituania, he's in the hospital" says Estonia as she's putting on her clothes

"What happened?" asks Finland

"I'll tell you when on our way" says Estonia

"I'm going?" asks Finland

"Yeah he's expecting you to come" says Estonia

"Why?" asks Finland

"Well being the observant big bro his, he thought that you would be crashing over" says Estonia "Plus he somehow knew you and Sweden got into it"

"Wow he is too observant" grins Finland

"Anyways let's get going Finland" says Estonia

"Ok" replies Finland

**Back to Russia and The Bros**

_We see Russia along with the brothers Germany and Prussia as they are in the car. We see Prussia in the back while Russia is driving and Germany is in the passenger seat._

"Hey guys do you wonder what Lithuania was talking about?" asks Russia

_Both Germany and Prussia jolt with fear from what Russia as both are thinking that he could go crazy._

"Um...don't worry about it Russia" says Germany "It was probably just the medicine he was taking is all"

"Yeah remember that time when they had him on those pain meds and he was saying how he could see the future?" says Prussia

"Yeah I remember how he said in about 5 years he will marry the girl of his dreams" says Germany as he tries to change Russia's train of thought "I mean everyone knows he has a thing for Belarus and we all know that isn't happening"

"Yeah but I wouldn't be sure about that" says Russia

"Huh?" says Prussia and Germany

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review, Until next time, PEACE!**


	13. The Gathering

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back with another update! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING...EXCEPT THE PLOT**

"Yeah but I wouldn't be sure about that" says Russia

"Huh?" says Prussia and Germany

"I mean look at China and me" says Russia "We weren't the best couple at first but we made it work and now look, I'm going to be papa in a matter of months. Besides its been like 3 years since he said that, so he still has a chance of doing it and I'm rooting for him"

"Of course you'll be rooting for him" says Prussia "If he marries Belarus that means you won't have to worry about Belarus trying to become with you"

"Damn straight I am" grins Russia "I mean I love my sister and care for her deeply and she does the same for me but…. I would really love it if she could share that large amount of affection for someone else. I mean I've gotten to the point that I wouldn't care how she gets married so as long as it happens"

"I'll drink to that!" says Prussia

"Brother we're not in the bar anymore" says Germany

"Well when I go home I'll drink to it" smiles Prussia

"I'll drink to that" smiles Russia who then drops his smile as he says "Ok but all jokes aside I'll be calling sis soon as we get back to your house"

"Well after I drop you guys off I have to go get Italy" says Germany "She has been waiting for me to get back"

"Well you might as well bring her along" says Russia

"Yeah might as well" says Prussia "She's expecting as well"

**Off To China and the Girls**

"And that is what happened to me over at Greece's place" sighs Japan

"Bu...But...ho….why?" asks a shocked England "That doesn't seem like you"

"I don't know" says Japan "It happened so fast and I was having so much fun"

"We have fun all the time when we're together and if I recall right we never end up naked in bed together" says England

"You just don't know how much I like that" thinks Japan

"You have no idea how much Japan actually wants that England aru" thinks Canada and China who both drop their heads which catches England's attention

"Canada? China? What's wrong?" asks a curious England

"Oh nothing" says China "Just kind of tired is all aru"

"Anyways it's not like I'm complaining about you and France" says Japan

"What about me and Grance?" asks England

"Don't act stupid" says Japan "France is always pouncing on you leaving all those hickeys. Sometimes it even seems like you can't wait for it to happen"

"That isn't true!" denies England "To be honest I hate it! I wish he would stop"

"Yeah if so then why haven't you broke up with him?" asks Japan "I mean you know he is going to do it yet you stay with him when you can go for someone. Just admit it you like when France has his way with you"

_After that England went silent which left the room pretty awkward when China then took a sip from her cup of tea._

"Well I see Greece here has opened up another side of my little sis I never thought I would see aru" grins China

_At that moment Canada hears her phone ring and she decides to pick it up when she sees her husband name come up_

"Hello honey, what's up?" says Canada

"Hey babe you might not like this but…." says Prussia who then whispers the rest

"What you're telling Belarus here?!" exclaims Canada

"W-W-W-W-WHAT?!" Exclaims China "Aiya! This is not going to be good aru!"

"Wait what's going on Nee-chan?!" asks Japan

"Um….you see Belarus is coming so Russia and I can tell you guys something aru" grins China

"What is it?" asks England

_As England asks her question baby Elise could be heard crying upstairs and right before Canada gets up to see how her child is doing, China puts her hand on her shoulder._

"Don't worry Canada I'll go check on her aru" smiles China

"You sure you can handle her?" asks Canada

"Yeah I'm sure" smiles China "Besides before today it's been a minute since I held the little tyke aru"

"Ok but be careful" advises Canada

_With that China walks up the stairs to see Canada's and Prussia bundle of joy whose is crying in her bed. Once Elise sees China she starts to calm down and smile._

"Hey there Elise" smiles China "It's me auntie China"

_Elise would then put up her arms as if to let China know that she wants to be picked up and China gladly responds to the little child's plea as she picks her up and bring her downstairs. When she comes downstairs she realizes that Russia and the guys are back._

**Off To Belarus**

_We see Belarus still in Ukraine's room as she has finally calmed down and is laying down. At that moment her phone rings. At first she thought about ignoring it but then decided to at least see who it was. She looks at the caller id and sees that it's her big brother Russia. Even though she was definitely not in the best of moods she answered it without hesitation._

"He-Hello big brother" grins a soft spoken Belarus "It's been awhile since you called me"

"I know it has been" says Russia "Um I'm calling you because I need to tell you something and I want to tell it to you face to face. So I was wondering if you could come over to Canada's and Prussia's place tonight"

"Yes I would love to" says Belarus "I'll be there as soon as I can"

_After Belarus hangs up the phone small tears start to fall from her eyes. She started to think about how does she break the news to her big brother that she is pregnant and that Lithuania, who by the way is his personal assistant/slave is the father. Before she could get deeper into her thoughts her older sister Ukraine hurries into the room._

"Bel I just got a call from Russia and he-"

"Wants us to come over to Canada's and Prussia's house" says Belarus as she finishes her older sister's sentence "He just called me"

"Do you want to go?" asks Ukraine "I understand if you're not up to it"

"No I have to" says Belarus "Big brother knows that no matter what the circumstance is, so I have to go or he'll suspect something and get worried"

"Ok then we'll be waiting for you in the car then" says Ukraine

"We?" asks Belarus

"America and Korea are tagging along as well" replies Ukraine

"Oh...ok" says Belarus "Um...sis?"

"Yes Bel?" asks Ukraine

"Can you help me fix myself up?" asks Belarus

"I will be glad to!" smiles Ukraine

_After helping clean Belarus up Ukraine and Belarus head outside to the car where they see America and Korea already waiting for them. After that they get in the car and start to head over to Canada's and Prussia's place._

**Meanwhile**

_We see that everyone gathered in the living room as they wait for Belarus and the others. We see Germany on the phone with a worried face as he talks with his girlfriend Italy.  
_ "You're sure about this?" ask Germany

"Yeah Big bro Romanio will drop me off here" says Italy "Anyways I want him to be there anyways as we also tell everyone the wonderful news!"

Germany sighs before saying "Ok then Italy just you two be careful coming here"

"We will" says Italy with a reassuring tone "I love u Germy!"

"I-I love you too" blushes Germany as he hangs up the phone

"Who was you on the phone with Germany aru?" asks China as she walked over to Germany

"Italy, she called me to let me know that Romano is picking her up to come over here" replies Germany

"Oh foreal?" says China "That's great! I've been wanting to see her since I heard of the news aru"

"Yeah, she's been wanting to talk to you as well" says Germany

"Good we're gonna have a whole lot to talk about aru" smiles China

"China can you come here real quick?" asks someone from

"Sure aru" answers China who then walks away

_At that moment Germany was about to walk away when he heard a knock on the door and decided to walk and see who is it. When he opened it he saw that it was Greece and France at the door._

"Hey guys glad you could make it" grins Germany

"Glad to be here" smiles Greece

"My feelings likewise" smiles France

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time, PEACE!**


End file.
